White Awakening: The Death of Peace
Prologue "Tch...I failed...I'm sorry...I couldn't protect the one thing all of my hearts desired..." Flickering flames dancing wildly through the blood caked halls hushed the Sixth Kazekage's dying breath. Her words slowly coerced with the repulsive mixture of burning flesh and wood. There she stood staring into a set of eyes that had met her gazed countless times before that night. The same eyes that glistened when he first revealed his dream to follow in her steps. That watered when he introduced his baby girl to her and christened her the godmother. And filled with joy once he revealed that he found someone he wished to spend the rest of his life with. Eyes that once shined a brilliant gold now possessed a rusted coloration eventually becoming whiter than his hair. The intense smoke made it difficult for her to truly identify her murderer as she once did. Instead, she saw the young emotionless child she once knew and love. But to say such a statement would be false since her crumbling heart still held a dying ember that refused to perish. The ember was confined into an imaginary jar by the two other hearts who selfishly chased their own individual wishes. If only he could feel what she felt...If only the man, who once called the dying kage an elder sister, could have peered deep enough and save the suffocating spirit who cried out to him by severing the self-created chains that bounded her siblings phantoms. However the screams of the other two spirits overwhelmed the silent plead of heart. It was them who forced him to leave those he loved to perish for a narrow view. It was them who dehumanized him by forbidding him to mourn his lost at the potential expense of his emotional torture jeopardizing missions. They transformed the once loved human into an animal meant only to destroy all before them; But a weapon truly has no master. And none can tame a beast consumed by hatred. "You...You took it all away from me." Memories of a fading smile filled his tormented psyche. The nightmares replayed itself from a chaotic source with static shaking between each thought. Three females and a fourth in development..enjoying a peaceful....An explosion...Orders...The Sixth Kazekage forbidding him...Protect the village's treasure... For such entropy erupting inside his heart, the Kazekage's former subordinate spoke with a surprisingly peaceful hush. "Everything...I was no longer allowed to feel.." A massive darkness crept over him and consumed his heart. A painful mural comprised of their final moments, torturing screams, twisted bodies and broken hearts etched itself into his subconscious mind. But the Kazekage forbade him from staring at it. In all her harshness, she forced him to sever all personal ties he held with the intense collage of suffering. That night, what little humanity he possessed died alongside it's mental burning. "But...I found everything in my emptiness...." Nirvana was born from the ashes of that night-Or rather-he acquired what he thought was enlightenment. Either way, the newly born demon found something that resembled peace. An unforgivable hatred for existence itself. An undying belief that everything is born from nothingness and death is the only promise given to life. The Bringer of Ash soon accepted the purpose he believed the heaven's bestowed upon him. "I found my purpose..." The floor beneath him started to ossify, cracking from the pure intensity of his energy. Eventually, the flames themselves were turn into a bunch of statues in the porcelain darkness. The smell of fire had previously alerted surrounding guards to investigate it's source. Their feet quickly rushed against the whitened floors, passing through the corpses of their former allies. "Peace is nought but an illusion...And I'm it's death." The Kazekage's infamous manor was riddled with incredibly large bone spikes which branched from one another. Creating one intricate tree of various designs. It pierced all from the ground up, endlessly slaughtering all in the building before their bodies crumbled away into ash which blowed into Sunagakure's night. Surrounding villages would certainly react with such a force now running rampant throughout the shinobi world. The Sixth Kazekage's death definitely meant interferences from both allied and enemy nations. But rather than endure chaos, Zennoshi had only a single goal in mind. Memories of a traversing time in the Land of Wind escaped the inner reservoir inside Gandiba's ancientness. The blond haired shinobi used the very stream of power which Zennoshi held a special connection with. And such, Zennoshi figured that he could easily recreate the phenomenon once more. Meanwhile, Sunagakure official's gathered their elite warriors and gave chase but were to late as Zennoshi had already found the ancient source of power located deep inside the lost . He ignored their words upon arrival, understanding none possessed enough power to stop his goal. "You are all too late...Now watch me change history!" Chapter 1: Interrupted Festivities The village drowned within sand had been rustling as-of-late. Despite not being incredibly active throughout the year, the village echoed of cheers, fireworks and sounds of construction. From a bird’s eye view, the village had been sprayed with countless colours: paint, dyes and fabrics travelled from one perimeter of the village to the next. It had become painfully obvious that it was a season of festivities. The New Year was going to dawn upon the world and Sunagakure, like every other village, would celebrate it with grand design. However, sitting on the tallest building within the village was a single woman. As the commotion outside occurred – with her residence being ornamented the most – the woman sat in her seat, tapping her desk while trying to gather her thoughts. The Kazekage robes fluttered on her chair, influenced by the wind blowing in from her left window. She heard a soft knock on her door and her green eyes peered upwards. “Come in.” An authoritative voice granted the request. A full view of her face was now visible. The woman was heavily ornamented with facial makeup: foundation and concealer removed her imperfections and face paint was used to make her skin glow white. Crimson eyeshadow was used across her tearduct, down the small bridge of her nose and all across her eyelid to the edges of her face; her eyebrows followed suit and her lips were saturated with a deep red. This was the Sixth Kazekage, Samiya. “I assume you have something to say regarding the progress of the New Year festival, Zenjou? Or perhaps it is the issue of the village’s vulnerability at this time? You wouldn’t abandon your daughter on such cheerful days for any other purpose, no?” The wind peacefully played with Zenjou's porcelain hair while gently kissing his deathly skin. Although the Daimyō had earned a name from his ghostly appearance, Zenjou's usage of an intense eyeliner and slight cherry blush caused those around his noble presence to feel slightly envious. Surely one could easily visualize the familiar bond between Zenjou and his daughter who almost resembled a younger sibling. Zenjou's feathered tail waved majestically before resting to the side of the daimyō's sacred heirloom. Ultimately accompanying a unique wisp which randomly radiated from his person unknowingly before vanishing completely. Zenjou's golden eyes lowered upon the sight of the one he called an elder sibling. Her words and constant support proved vital to Zenjou's seemingly abstract goals. Perhaps she was the simmering light that lead him through life's darkest journey; Or the road which Zenjou chose to traverse as a sacrifice for others. Either way, Samiya played a pivotal role in the creation of Zenjou's messiah complex. "I'm allowing her to spend some time with my future. Hopefully they can get along before Miyase's actual mother arrives. I'm sure Tengai and Senhime'll get along. But only if Miyase does so first." He rambled before refocusing. "Anyway Kazekage-sama," Zenjou spoke with a certain playful yet mocking tone with Samiya as he teased her title. He possessed a voice reminiscent to the child who constantly attempted to assassinate and replace her. "This year's celebrations will certainly surpass the previous decades in terms of people and events!" Zenjou tossed a multi-colored scroll towards Samiya which revealed plans for the man who possessed multiple faces to place various eyes throughout the village. Zenjou's previous compaigns resulted in the unification of the , thus increasing his overall manpower in terms of both military and shadows. "But I'm also here to discuss a rather concerning report I received recently. And also the status of our special visitors." Although the feudal lord focused more importantly on the unified country outside Sunagakure, he still held a close familiar tie and duty to the hidden. village itself. "Unnatural sandstorms have spawned near various nearby towns leaving only destruction in it's wake. I'll send a few more agents to investigate as we prepare for the upcoming festivities. I also have my strongest men guarding our famous guest."